I. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to notification and related detection of system information modification.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, for example, voice, data, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems may include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP long term evolution (LTE), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), and/or multi-carrier wireless specifications such as evolution data optimized (EV-DO), one or more revisions thereof, etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems may simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device may communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations. Further, communications between mobile devices and base stations may be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth. In addition, mobile devices can communicate with other mobile devices (and/or base stations with other base stations) in peer-to-peer wireless network configurations.
MIMO systems commonly employ multiple (NT) transmit antennas and multiple (NR) receive antennas for data transmission. The antennas can relate to both base stations and mobile devices, in one example, allowing bi-directional communication between the devices on the wireless network. In addition, mobile devices can travel over a wireless network receiving wireless access service from various base stations. Thus, a mobile device reselects cells of the various base stations as it travels based on transmit power or other metrics. In addition, a mobile device, operating in idle mode, receives system information blocks (SIB) from the base stations that define information such as common channel configurations, idle mode mobility parameters, system acquisition information, etc. related to the base station. The base stations can modify the system information within scheduled modification periods and currently notify mobile devices of the scheduled modification period using paging (e.g., over a discontinuous receiver (DRX) for low-power duty cycle reception). Once notified, the mobile devices process the change for subsequent utilization (e.g., system acquisition when switching from idle to active mode).